


Christmas Through the Ages

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 12, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, christmas through the ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: TJ recalls his and Cyrus's first Christmas. Then, he enjoys a Christmas in the future.





	Christmas Through the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

TJ was very nervous about having Cyrus over for Christmas. He knew his parents loved Cyrus. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that this was hopefully their first Christmas of many. It was truly Cyrus’s first time celebrating Christmas. Not in the over Catholic way, but in the fun holiday time with family way. TJ didn’t want to mess it up.

               

When Cyrus arrived, TJ could tell that he was nervous as well. For some odd reason, it made TJ feel a little better. Dinner went well. Then, TJ’s parents put the gifts under the tree and went off to bed. TJ got the couch all ready for him and Cyrus to sleep on.

               

“What do you normally do now?” Cyrus asked genuinely curious. TJ smiled as he made himself a nest of pillows.

               

“I watch the _Christmas Story_ Marathon,” TJ informed him. “You ever see it?”

               

Cyrus shook his head and wrapped a blanket around himself. TJ jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen to grab two cups of eggnog. He came back in, handed Cyrus a cup, and turned on the TV. TJ moved closer to Cyrus and put his arm around him.

               

“You are going to love this movie,” TJ assured him. TJ was right. Cyrus loved every second of it. TJ paid more attention to Cyrus than the movie. He smiled at Cyrus the whole time taking in all of his cuteness.

               

“Merry Christmas, Cy,” TJ said after the movie. It started to play again, and Cyrus looked over at TJ.

               

“Merry Christmas, TJ,” Cyrus said kissing him on the cheek. “I love this movie.”

               

“I love you,” TJ said causing Cyrus to look at him with wide eyes.

               

“I love you, too,” Cyrus responded. He kissed TJ before settling in to watch the movie again. “I want to do this every year.”

               

And, they did.

*Many Years Later*

TJ could remember his and Cyrus’s first Christmas together like it was yesterday. They were both teenagers who just started dating. They were so innocent and young and full of promise. Now, here TJ stood smiling over at Cyrus as he tucked their kids into bed on Christmas Eve.

 

TJ and Cyrus had been married for five years, and they had three-year-old twins named Lyla and Arthur. They decided to raise their kids half Jewish and half Catholic. They wanted their children to be able to decide what to believe in.

               

Cyrus kissed both kids on the head and turned off the light. He smiled and walked over to TJ. He grabbed TJ’s hand, and they went downstairs to get everything ready. TJ took bites from a few of the cookies and drank all the milk. Cyrus put the gifts under the tree.

               

“I love you so much,” TJ said nonchalantly. Cyrus smiled at him. TJ filled the stockings and hummed Christmas songs. Cyrus came up behind him and hugged him.

               

“I love you, too,” he whispered in TJ’s ear. He looked over at the clock. It was midnight. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

               

“’Sure do treat me nice,’” TJ sang back causing Cyrus to chuckle and pull away. “Alright, we have about five hours until the little ones are awake. _Christmas Story_ marathon?”

               

“Duh, I’ll go get some eggnog,” Cyrus said skipping over to the kitchen. TJ smiled and plopped himself onto the couch. Cyrus came in and cuddled up against TJ.

               

They stayed up for a while. Then, they fell asleep just to wake up an hour later when TJ’s alarm went off informing them that the kids would be up any second. They quietly climbed the stairs and went into their bedroom. Within minutes, the kids were running in and dragging TJ and Cyrus downstairs.

               

With every “Daddy, look what I got” and “this is so cool,” TJ’s smile grew a little wider. He looked over at Cyrus who was also smiling. Every year, TJ loved Christmas more and more. Each year brought a new thing that made TJ smile. It all started many years ago when a cute little Jewish boy watched _A Christmas Story_ for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I have no idea where this idea came from, but I loved it. I also loved writing for 12 Days of Tyrus. I hope you guys liked what I wrote!


End file.
